


Mary Sheila

by robynflamebird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Storks (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Babies, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynflamebird/pseuds/robynflamebird
Summary: Dick and Jason loved each other so much that they'd burn the world down for one another, but when a person casually mentions parenthood to the young couple, will they get the baby they hope for?





	Mary Sheila

**Author's Note:**

> A Storks AU! DickJay that I've had in mind for a while but now I'm finally done, so I hope you guys enjoy!

The first time Dick Grayson kissed Jason Todd, he felt like he was soaring again beside his family.

The first time Jason Todd kissed Dick Grayson, he felt like he was on top of the world.

 

_ Dick pulled back, a wide grin on his face. _

_ "Well what do you know, Jaybird, you're not that bad of a kisser." Dick smirked. _

_ Jason blushed, an unusual act for the famous Red Hood. _

_ Dick's smirk widened. _

 

It was a long three years-

 

_ "Todd! What are you doing in Grayson's bed?!" Damian's shout woke up the two of them as they scrambled to cover themselves up. _

_ "Dami, this is not what you think."  _

_ Damian screamed, pulling out his katana and beginning to attack Jason who jumped out of the bed. _

_ Jason burst out of the room, slamming the door open and running down the hallway. He dodged the batarang Damian threw at him. _

_ Damian snarled before starting to chase him. _

_ "Well, at least he has his underwear on." Dick mumbled, throw a pair on himself. _

_ He ran down the hall, dodging  _

_ "Damian, no!" Dick shouted, chasing after the two while dodging a half-awake Tim. _

_ Damian growled, "he sullied your honor!" _

_ "Oh, shut up, demon spawn!" Jason shouted, dodging the flying kick. _

_ "What is going on here?" Bruce shouted from the top of the stairway. _

_ "Nothing!" _

_ "Todd was in Grayson's bed!" _

_ "Nothing!" _

_ "Jason was...what?!" Bruce shouted, waking everyone else in the manor. _

_ "Heh, surprise?" Dick replied sheepishly. _

_ \--- _

_ Jason hummed, kissing Dick's forehead. The acrobat was still half-asleep after only three hours of sleep last night. _

_ Dick yawned, "Jason, what?" _

_ Jason smiled, "Go back to sleep, Dickiebird. It's Saturday." _

_ "Okay." _

_ Two seconds later, he was out once more. _

_ \--- _

_ "Jason! Jaybird, wake up!" _

_ Jason woke up with a gasp, still feeling the heat of those flames. _

_ "Jason, it was just a dream. You're alive, everything's fine." Dick hugged Jason, rubbing circles into his back. _

 

And a marriage proposal-

 

_ Jason's hands shook, his knuckles turning white from holding onto the tiny box in his hand. Roy's pep talk from earlier still rang in his head. _

_ "Jason, are you okay? You're looking kind of pale." Dick asked, setting his fork down. _

_ "I'm fine, Dickiebird." Jason replied, sticking the box back in his pocket. _

_ "Uh, huh." Dick replied sarcastically but did not push any further.  _

_ Jason sighed, poking at his food. Jason had booked reservations here about a month ago in advance, planning a special night on the town for his boyfriend. _

_ "You know what? I do have something to say." Jason stood, pushing all this nervousness down as he fished out the box from his pocket. _

_ "Jaybird, what-? Oh…" _

_ Jason kneeled down in front of Dick. _

_ "Dick, we may have not gotten along very well the first time we met or the second or the third, but-um, I'd like to think that we get along pretty well now. I...love you, Dick Grayson." Jason paused, opening the small box to reveal a gold band nestled in it. _

_ Dick gasped, tears gathering in his eyes. _

_ "I love the way you laugh. I love the way you prefer cereal over a hot breakfast. I love the way you help everyone you know. I love how you care and I want to spend the rest of my life, right by your side. If you want to of course." Jason finished. _

_ Dick nodded, too shocked for words. _

_ "Yes?" Jason asked, his voice shaky. _

_ "Yes." Dick confirmed, his voice equally shaky. _

_ The restaurant burst into cheers and congratulations as Jason placed the band on Dick's finger. _

 

Before they had even began thinking of children.

 

_ Bruce Wayne's parties were well known throughout the elite class and many came. While most of the older generations scorned about Dick and Jason's wedding, the younger generation didn't really care.  _

_ "Are you thinking of children?" Asked a blonde woman with pearls, a champagne glass in her hand. _

_ "That really hasn't ever crossed our minds before to be honest." Dick replied, his wedding band shining in the light. _

_ "You know adoption would work well or…" The blonde tailed off, taking a sip from her champagne. _

_ "Or?" Jason added in. _

_ "Or you could write a letter to the storks." The blonde finished. _

 

While they hadn't been considering it before, the lady definitely put the idea in their heads.

 

_ "Jason?" _

_ "...?" Jason hummed, combing through Dick's hair. _

_ "What if we did have children?" Dick asked, tracing shapes on Jason's chest. _

_ "I think you'd make the best dad." Jason admitted. _

_ "Oh, really?" _

_ "Yeah, you're already proficient at parenting our siblings. A kid wouldn't be any different." _

_ Dick hummed, closing his eyes. _

 

So, they tried-

 

_ Dick taped the end of the pencil against the paper, trying to think of the words to say. _

_ "How about, dear Storks?" Jason asked sarcastically, sitting down beside him with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. _

_ Dick scowled, hitting Jason's arm. _

_ "Hey, watch the popcorn!" Jason shouted as the bowl tilted slightly. _

_ "Then stop being a smartass." Dick shot back, scribbling out the beginning of the letter. _

_ 'Dear Storks, _

_ My husband and I would like to have a daughter. We have been married for two years and are now looking to have children, unfortunately our only options would be adoption or writing a letter.' _

_ "There." Dick stated. _

_ "That sounds terrible." Jason replied, eating his popcorn. _

_ "Then why don't you write it?" Dick shot back, slamming the pencil down. _

_ "My hands are full." _

_ Dick scowls, stealing the bowl of popcorn from Jason and raising an eyebrow. _

_ Jason sighs, "fine. Fine. Give me the paper." _

_ 'Dear Storks, _

_ My husband and I are asking for a baby. After being married for two years, we believe that we are finally ready for the responsibility. It might be hard at times, but that's okay. We'd like a daughter with bright blue eyes and a positive attitude. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Jason and Dick Grayson-Todd _

 

But they wrote the letter too late. The storks had stopped delivering after the Jasper incident and they had never gotten their baby girl.

 

_ Dick froze, looking at the news in shock. _

_ 'STORKS STOP DELIVERING BABIES' was in bright red letters as a newswoman began talking. _

_ "We have finally got confirmation from the storks after weeks of no deliveries, the storks have released a statement saying that they do not plan on continuing to deliver babies." The newswoman stated, beginning the story. _

_ Dick went numb. _

_ Jason was on speed dial and picked up after two rings. _

_ "...did you see it, Jay?" Dick asked, his voice shaking. _

_ "...yeah, yeah I did Dickie." Jason responded. _

 

So, they tried adoption-

 

_ "I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson-Todd, but the mother has decided to keep her child." Dick clutched the phone tighter as he felt the world fall apart. _

_ Dick hung up the phone, gasping as the tears started pouring. He collapsed to his knees, curling into a ball. _

 

But it didn't work out.

 

_ They had to put everything in the nursery up for sale, at least everything the mother didn't take. _

_ Jason got a call from Bruce the day after they finished packing up the nursery. _

_ "Are you and Dick okay?" Bruce asked, his voice gruff as usual. _

_ Jason paused, watching as Dick numbly put a teddy bear in a box. _

_ "...To be honest? Not really no, but I think Dick's taking it worse. He just...going through the motions." Jason admitted, his heart breaking as he watches his husband. _

_ "You should come over to the manor, everyone would be glad to see you guys." _

_ Jason sighed, looking away as Dick clutches the baby blanket to his chest.  _

_ "I think that would be a good idea, Bruce." _

 

18 years later and a long recovery, Jason finally felt like their lives had gotten back on track.

 

_ "Dick, what're you doing?" Jason asked, confused at his husband's actions. _

_ Dick flipped with a grin while grappling to the next building. Flips were common for the first boy wonder, but it had been a while since Jason saw him do them with a smile. _

_ "Catch me if you can!" Dick shouted, racing ahead of Jason. _

_ "Can and will!" Jason replied, now chasing after his husband. _

 

But it appears that 18 years after the Jasper Incident, Storks decided to start delivering babies again.

 

_ "Dick?" _

_ "Yes, Jason?" His husband poked his head out from the car, pausing. _

_ "Did you grab ketchup?" Jason asked, holding various grocery bags in his arms. _

_ "Um…." Dick froze. _

_ Jason sighed, "Dickie…" _

_ "I-I'll just go back to the store and get some more." The blue-eyed man stated, giving Jason another bag to carry. _

_ "It's fine, Dick. We'll just have to wait." _

_ "But Jason-" _

_ "It's fine, Dickie." _

_ "Jason, I-...Jason." Dick breathes, his eyes wide while focused on something behind him. "Jason, look." _

_ "Dick, what-....Oh my lord." The groceries fall from his arms, hitting the ground with a loud smash. _

_ The stork landed, a white blanket in its beak. _

_ Dick stumbles forward, holding on tightly to the leather jacket Jason had on. It couldn't be possible, they stopped delivering babies years ago. _

_ "Jason." It was breath, barely a whisper. _

_ Jason freezes, unable to believe what was going on. Their letter had been among the millions that had never been looked at and yet...it couldn't be. _

_ The stork steps forward, offering the blanket to Jason. _

_ Jason takes the blanket, unwrapping it with shaky hands. He barely winced as Dick's grip on his jacket tightens when the knot came undone. _

_ A blue-eyed, white-haired baby was revealed, giggling. _

_ Jason could hear Dick's shaky exhale as he himself found it hard to breathe.  _

_ The baby giggled again, patting Jason's face. _

_ Dick released the grip on the jacket, stepping forward as tears started falling from his eyes as a familiar set of blue stared back at him in delight. Dick pulled Jason toward him, hiding his head in Jason's chest while holding on tightly to the baby. _

_ "Jason." He couldn't find the words to say. _

_ Jason kisses his forehead, "I know, Dickie. I know." _

 

_ Jason signed the paperwork while Dick numbly held onto the baby as the small girl chewed on her thumb. _

_ "Hey there, baby." _

_ The baby gurgles around her thumb, looking up at Dick brightly. _

_ "So, what do you think we should name her?" Jason asked, hugging Dick from behind. _

_ "...I don't know."  _

_ "I like the name Mary." _

_ Dick's breath stutters. _

_ "Mary." He whispered, combing his fingers through the white hair. "Mary Sheila Grayson-Todd." _

_ This time is was Jason who paused, pressing a kiss against Dick's neck. _

_ "Are you sure?" He whispered, his voice quiet. _

_ "Positive." Dick replied. _

 

So, they named her Mary Sheila Grayson-Todd.

 

(Bruce stole her for three hours straight, silent as a shadow while he tried to calm his emotions after the two presented Mary to the family.

He wasn't crying whatsoever.

Dick was sure he saw Alfred dab away a few tears with a handkerchief, but no one believed him.

Damian called her decent, but froze when Dick put her in his arms before melting and cooing at the baby. He denies doing anything.

Tim tried demanding Uncle privileges to hold the baby first, but Bruce was too quick. Tim pouted but was ecstatic when he got to hold her, saying that she was too precious.

The girls fawned over the baby, Babs warning Jason that he's gonna need a shotgun later on to chase the boys away.)


End file.
